Finally
by TumblingTroublesomeTumbleweeds
Summary: Hermione was dragged to a ball and abandoned by her friends. The most unexpected person turns her night around...with a little help from a friend. SS/HG oneshot


It was the Winter Ball and Hermione Granger was leaning against a wall in the Great Hall watching the festivities. This was the first ball since the defeat of the Dark Lord and people were finally enjoying themselves once again. She caught sight of Harry Potter dancing with Ginny Weasley.

Her lips quirked up in a smile as she watched the two of them dance; it was about time! The ball had just begun, so Hermione was observing students coming in. Some came in groups, others came in lovestruck couples.

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter. Hermione glanced towards the door and her mouth dropped open; standing at the entrance to the Great Hall were George Weasley and Harriett Potter, unobtrusive enough aside from their attire; George was wearing a strapless frilly pink knee length monstrosity with a v-necked top that made him look like a sparkly, pink cupcake. Harriett looked slightly better in shockingly bright, violet and yellow dress robes. The couple clashed magnificently.

Hermione chuckled remembering the conversation a little while ago…

_Ginny, Hermione, Harriett and Luna Lovegood were sitting in the library discussing the Winter Ball. "I don't know what I'm gonna wear" Luna said dreamily "I might wear my nargle repellent charm cause they live in the mistletoe y'know" she said. Ginny, Hermione and Harriett glanced at each other they were used to Luna saying these things. "I found the prettiest little dress the other day…" Ginny said describing the dress she had found. "What are you wearing Harriett?" Hermione questioned. A sly smirk played across her friend's gorgeous features and mischief twinkled in her eyes "you'll see" she said mysteriously before changing the subject to who was taking who…_

The Great Hall was filled with whoops and cheers as they greeted the flamboyant pair. The couple took a bow and moments later silver, blue and white fireworks flew through the Great Hall much to the delight of the other students.

When the spectacular view had disappeared Harriett was wearing an elegant dark green floor-length dress with silver sparkles trailing down the side and George looked just as amazing in a set of dark green dress robes to match his girlfriend.

The wizarding band The Weird Sisters had struck up and everyone was dancing as the party began to get into full swing.

Hermione sighed looking around. She wasn't into the dancing and had only agreed to come to the ball at the urging of her friends who immediately or soon after, had abandoned her to go dance or chat…_or snog_ she thought glaring at the corner Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley had already retired to.

"It looks like Weasley's eating her face" a familiar, snide voice came from next to her. Hermione turned around in shock at the sound. She came face to face (more appropriately face to shoulder) with Severus Snape, the Potions master. In shock, she giggled loudly.

The sound seemed to surprise Snape, who didn't know people were capable of producing such a sound. Oddly enough, it sort of pleased him that the witch had laughed at something he said. _Fool! _he silently chastised himself _this is _Granger _here_ _why am I trying to make her laugh? _In spite of himself, he wanted to hear her giggle again.

"She's not doing much better" he said, attempting to drag another laugh out of the girl "but I suppose we can't fault her for her lack of skill. I don't suppose many are willing enough or pathetic enough in Weasley's case to give her any practice." Hermione giggled again and stared at the Potions master in shock.

_Why is he talking to me? _Hermione wondered. Her heart raced as the sleeve of his black robes brushed her bare arm _stop it Hermione _she chided herself _he's a teacher…but I'm no longer a student…NO. Stop thinking about him that way…him and his dark eyes, so full of mystery like two dark pools of…Hermione Jean Granger stop your train of thought! If he hadn't survived the snakebite…_Hermione's heart stopped for a moment _he IS the Potions master and appeared to be Voldemort's closest follower of course he'd carry an antidote for snake venom!_

So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't realize the pair of mysterious dark eyes she had been thinking about only seconds earlier were slowly devouring her; her lovely eyes and her magnificent smile and her wonderful curls. He unconsciously reached out to touch them but pulled back. She was too good for him: too bright, too smart, too light, too wonderful and too beautiful in her little imperfections.

Hermione, sensed the movement from beside her and turned to look but by then his hand had dropped back to his side. A slow song came on and Hermione involuntarily blurted out "I love this song!"

Snape was surprised as he too was rather fond of it. _It's now or never Severus _he told himself. "Granger, may I have this dance?" _Whew I did it._

Hermione stared at him as a myriad of emotions played across her features shock, confusion, gratitude and…was that…love? "yes you may" she smiled up at him. He pulled her out on to the floor the pair oblivious to the stares, some approving, some disapproving but mostly shocked looks graced the features of students and you could hear the single thought _the Dungeon Bat slow dancing?_

Harriett was giggling as George spun her around, when the slow song came on they began dancing wildly much to the amusement (and for the amusement) of other students. In one of Harriett's rotations she caught sight of black robes and bushy brown hair. "Hold" she said stopping the dizzying dance "do you see what I see? George looked, his eyes widened "Merlin's pants he's Imperiused her!"

Harriett laughed "that looks more like love to me" she said "besides, he's better then that git of a brother you…we have" she said glaring at Ron who looked much like the day when he was hit with the Slug Eating curse, with Lavender glaring from his arm.

Hermione and Snape whirled around the floor gracefully. She caught the eye of Harriett who nodded her approval. Hermione's heart soared at the fact that her friend approved. The next sight was the icing on the proverbial muggle cake; Ron, looking murderous and very green. It reminded Hermione of the day his slug eating curse backfired. She laughed, exhilarated.

The song was coming to an end and Hermione wished she had a Time Turner so she could reply this moment over and over again. The song ended and before she knew what was happening, he leaned down and kissed her. They held the kiss until the next song started, a fast song much to Hermione's dismay, breaking the kiss Hermione saw Harriett walking away from the band a smug smile on her face looking for all the world like the cat that got to the cream pot.

Hermione glanced at her friend quizzically. Harriett, lazing in George's arms smiled widely looking more cat-like then ever and gave her a "you'll see" glance. The song ended abruptly to be replaced with a slower song. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the song she and Ron had first danced to.

Snape recognized it too, as the song when he-watching her and Weasley-first realized his feelings for the girl. He had seen her and Harriett exchange glances and he knew Harriett was behind this. He was hesitant, but Hermione, looking determined, took his hands and they began dancing.

"Isn't this yours and Weasley's song?" he said dryly Hermione looked at him with love in her big brown eyes "not anymore" she said enigmatically. Harriett and George were dancing close by, Snape caught Harriett's eye and gave a brusque nod of understanding and gratitude which she acknowledged by blinking her eyes and nudging her head in Hermione's direction. Hermione and Snape moved in closer and ceased talking. Each one thinking the same thing: _Finally_.


End file.
